The Bitter Threads of Fate
by Blooming in Victory
Summary: He could have told you all about her. All about the things he loved most about her; the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way her hair seemed to move independently to her body, the way her cheeks flushed when he looked at her. He could tell you about their life together, the love that they shared. But he wouldn't. (Cross-Posted on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

He could have told you all about her. All about the things he loved most about her; the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way her hair seemed to move independently to her body, the way her cheeks flushed when he looked at her. He could tell you about their life together, the love that they shared.

But he wouldn't.

For telling you all the wonderful things about her would be admitting to the horrible things as well, and how she was no longer there.

He couldn't tell you of how graceful she was in her old age or the way that her smile seemed to deepen as time passed.

For he didn't know.

No one would.

* * *

Like all epic romances, there is a meeting between the destined lovers. In some stories, it is an accident, bumping into each other to then have a life-changing moment held within an eye gaze. Sometimes it's a planned meeting, but never in the way that the two expected. However, for the story of our young lovers it went a little more like this:

"Fuck you!" the girl screeched at the young boy opposite her, her golden eyes ablaze. "That was my fish! I caught it." She huffed, glaring at the boy.

"I was the one who managed to catch it so it's mine!" The boy replied, puffing out his chest.

The children, for that was all they were at their respective ages, were standing by the edge of a river, fighting over what was decidedly now a dead fish. The girl, no more than five at best, was small and skinny, with a deep russet skin that blended effortlessly into her hair, her clothes hung off her to show a bony collarbone and slim shoulders. The boy, seeming to look similar in age, whilst bigger than his female counterpart was no less scrawny, his shirtless torso highlighting each of his ribs as they pressed against sepia skin.

"If you caught this one then it means you can catch another one then." The boy argued, keeping the fish firmly in his grasp.

"It took me all day to catch _that_ one. I ain't doing it again." She pouted, turning away from the boy, glancing longingly at the fish. The boy looked at the fish, back to the girl and sighed.

"I could help you catch another one." He grumbled. The girl spun around with an excited gleam in her eye.

"You would?! Great! I'm Fuyuko, and you're now my minion."

"Oi! I never agreed to that! Just set up your pole and we'll catch you your stupid fish."

"Oi Oi! You're 'sposed to tell me your name."

"Kakuzu."

And so, as the sun set over the river the two children bonded. And began a relationship that would last their entire lives.

* * *

The rest of their summer was spent by the side of their river, sharing stories together. They stayed in a cave, far enough away from the village that no one came by, but close enough that they could run back to the safety the village provided if needed. Fuyuko would tell Kakuzu of her dreams, to one day have a little shop of her own and a family to care for. Kakuzu would talk about his desire to be a shinobi, to have enough money to never feel hunger again and to be strong enough that no one would try and take his things from him.

When autumn came the children shared their stories over a small fire, and by winter they had made themselves a home in the cave by the river. Their stories and hushed whispers their salvation in the cruel harsh world that they lived in. Hiding them from the realities of their bone thin limbs and the pains of hunger in their stomachs.

* * *

At thirteen years of age, both Fuyuko and Kakuzu had changed both physically and mentally, but they were still close despite the changes to their lives. Kakuzu was beginning to show signs that he would grow to be taller than anyone that either teenager knew, with long limbs, broad shoulders and an unending hunger to satisfy his growing body. Fuyuko knew that she wouldn't grow to be a stunning beauty like she had always hoped, but she was pleased with the beginnings of her growing breasts, and the subtle curve of her hips, her hair hanging down to her waist in soft waves.

Kakuzu had been accepted as an apprentice to become a shinobi of the newly formed Takigakure. Fuyuko wasn't sure how she felt about it all, knowing that as part of his apprenticeship Kakuzu had been exposed to a kinjutsu that he didn't completely explain to Fuyuko, but she knew that it resulted in him gaining a range of scars all across his body and nightmares that he won't speak of.

Fuyuko had managed to find work in a bakery, her hands were starting to show signs of her work, but never as badly as her dear Kakuzu. She never had bags under her eyes due to the unending nightmares, nor did she flinch when someone walked too close to her, but smile showed that she was in pain watching her most precious person struggle with the pressures that life had put on him.

Kakazu knew that he had feelings for his friend. He knew it from the day he was given the Earth Grudge Fear kinjutsu. The process of receiving the jutsu was agonising, as the black threads replaced every part of him it felt like he was being burned alive. And after it was over even the slightest breeze felt like knives. But Fuyuko was kind to him in that moment, close but not touching him so not to cause him more pain, she hummed to him, and spoke of non-sensical things, and when he calmed, and his skin hurt just a bit less, she gently stroked his hair and ran her cool fingers over his warm skin, promising that she would look after him, that he had nothing to fear, for she was there and nothing could hurt him with her nearby.

And on that summer night, Kakuzu gave what was left of his heart to Fuyuko.

* * *

Fuyuko admitted her feelings for Kakuzu when she was fifteen. She knew that they had been there for a while but had ignored them in favour of keeping her friendship strong. It had been a cold winters day, Fuyuko had just finished her shift at the bakery and was preparing to go to the home she shared with her long-term friend. When she entered the small shack, she was surprised to see Kakuzu already there, expecting him to have been away training or on a mission. On the table was a small array of dishes, meticulously plated on their chipped tableware. Kakuzu helped Fuyuko to her chair and they enjoyed their meal together over candlelight. And it was over the meal that Fuyuko finally admitted to herself that she loved Kakuzu. For as she looked into his grass green eyes she knew that no man would ever look at her the way he did, no one would make her feel as special, and that there was no one she would ever feel as happy with.

* * *

Their confessions to each other weren't grand affairs, for that wouldn't have been an honest reflection of their relationship, but rather it was hushed whisper spoken in the dark. An unspoken promise to love and care for each other until their dying days.

At age sixteen the two teens laid together in their small bed, holding each other close, murmuring small nothings to the quiet air. Outside they could hear the chirping of the evening birds, and to soft sounds of the crickets, the last traces of light now leaving the sky.

"I love you," Fuyuko whispered, her face pressed into Kakuzu's chest. His arms tightened around her before he hid his face in her hair, she could feel him smiling against her scalp.

"I love you too. I have for a long time." He admits, allowing her to snuggle deeper into his embrace, feeling her heart beat against his chest. "I'll love you always." He promises

"I'll love you until the end of forever." She responds.

* * *

At eighteen the couple found themselves dancing to music that no one could hear under the stars. A mirthful laugh escaping the lips of Fuyuko as Kakuzu looked proud of himself. They twirled together along the riverbank, their reflection joining in with their merriment.

"Jounin, Kakuzu, Jounin! You did it. I'm so proud of you." Fuyuko cheered, her smile stretching from cheek to cheek in a vain attempt to restrain her unadulterated joy. Her face was a beacon of happiness to Kakuzu, her pure goodness shining out to him, encompassing him in her elation.

"It'll mean harder missions from now on. I'll be away more." He tells her, not trying to dampen her joy, but just to keep her attached to reality. "But I'll be earning more, we'll be able to move into a proper house soon."

"I'll wait for you every time you leave, I'll be in our cave, just like I always have done. And one day I'll wait for you in our home. It'll be you and me, and maybe one day a little one of our own who we can love and protect. Who will have a better childhood than we ever had." Fuyuko releases a wistful sigh as she imagines it all, Kakazu shares in her dream, imagining the day he would fully call her his, of what their home would be like. He imagines the way her laughter will fill every corner, and how her love would make it seem as if he could never be cold again.

"When I have enough. When I can properly pay for a house. Would you marry me?" Kakazu asked, looking up at the endless sky.

"Kakuzu, my love, I would marry you right now. I don't need a house, or money, I just need you, but I'll wait for you to be ready. And when you ask me properly, I'll say yes."

* * *

The missions began to pile up, and Kakuzu found himself away more than he ever found himself in Taki, but Fuyuko kept her promise, from when she awoke to when she slept, every free moment was spent in the cave by the river, waiting for Kakuzu to return. Some nights she slept in the cave as so to be sure not miss his return.

Each time he came back and saw Fuyuko waiting for him, Kakuzu felt his heart melt just a little bit more. Even when he had to wake her she smiled up at him and welcomed him home. If things went badly she wouldn't push him to talk but would just sit quietly next to him and play with his hair, letting him relax.

Whenever she could Fuyuko would make him his favourite meals; liver sashimi or would make an effort bake him something special in the bakery. Their home, a small rundown shack, always smelled like baked goods when he came home to her.

Every penny that they could spare was saved away, getting them that bit closer to having a home of their own. Kakuzu could almost see the house that they would live in. Just a few more missions and it would be theirs, and then he would propose properly. On his last mission, he had managed to steal a ring that he thought would suit his beloved. A simple rose gold band with a yellow stone in the middle, he didn't know what kind of gem it was, but he knew that it matched her eyes perfectly. He just needed a little more time.

* * *

At twenty years old Kakuzu knew that it was time, all he would need is one more high-ranked mission and then he would have enough for the home that they dreamed of. He no longer looked like the sack of bones that he was as a child, nor was he the gangly awkward limbed man of his teenage years, finally had enough bulk to suit his height. His beloved Fuyuko had changed as well; her figure had filled out, giving her a womanly curve that he had grown to appreciate, her baby-fat gave way to high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. He would never call them the most beautiful couple, but he thought that they suited each other just fine.

He had it all planned out, he could spare a little bit of their savings to get her a nice dress and they would go down to the river. He'd have a picnic set up for them, and then he'd propose in the same spot that they met all those years ago. And she would say yes, like she promised she would, and then they would dance like they used to on the riverbank.

She said yes.

Within a month of the proposal, Kakuzu was given the high-ranked mission he needed. It didn't seem any more complicated than ones he had had before, only the target gave him pause. Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of Konohagakure. It would be a challenge, it could cost him his life, but as Kakuzu looked over the mission details he thought of Fuyuko, if he did this he could give her the life they dreamed of, they would get married and have a house of their own, and so Kakuzu accepted the mission.

* * *

The goodbyes were harder than any the couple had gone through before. A sense of dread and despair seemed to hang over them like a cloud, forewarning of the impending disaster.

"I love you," Fuyuko whispered, desperately trying not to cry.

"I'll love you always," Kakuzu replied, crushing his love to his chest as if he would never let her go. And with that Kakuzu left, letting Fuyuko cry as the foreboding feeling took over.

"I'll love you until the end of forever." She rasped into the empty air.

* * *

It was a failure. _He_ was a failure. Hashirama Senju lived. The self-proclaimed Hokage was just too much for him to handle individually, too strong a target. Kakuzu cursed himself for taking the mission, for being stupid enough to believe that he could have completed it. He didn't dare think of what would happen once he returned to Taki. Fuyuko would be happy to see him regardless, but Kakuzu wasn't sure if he could face her knowing that it was his failure that will postpone them from living their dream, he may even be facing punishments that could cause further problems to their lives.

The journey back to Taki was torturous and it had nothing to do with his immense injuries. Each day was just a reminder of his failure. He knew that he definitely be punished for his failure. A best he would be put on suspension for a while, unable to take on jobs or earn money, at worst Kakuzu knew he could be sent to prison for an unknown amount of time.

After a week of travelling at a reduced pace Kakuzu finally made it back to Takigakure. He felt sick. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to take Fuyuko and run away. They could start a life somewhere else, never have to worry about the strict rules of their village. Kakuzu knew he couldn't pass for a civilian but that didn't mean he didn't know how to hide his features so that he could blend in. But Kakuzu knew he couldn't do it, partly because he knew that Fuyuko would be disappointed in him for running, and partly because he had been spotted by some of the other Taki shinobi, which made running away nigh on impossible.

Kakuzu held his head high as he went to face his village leader.

* * *

Fuyuko knew there was a problem when Kakuzu was late to return. It wasn't the first time that Kakuzu hadn't been back when he was expected, there shouldn't have been any reason to worry, but something had been bothering Fuyuko about his mission since he told her about it.

Her worries only continued to grow with each passing day, when no news came about the death of Hashirama Senju, Fuyuko knew that Kakuzu hadn't been successful in his mission, and she could only hope that his punishment wouldn't be too severe. Maybe she could suggest that they leave Taki, Fuyuko knew he had the skills to look after the two of them if need be.

Her worries weren't helped by the nausea that dogged her steps. She had been feeling ill for a while, and knew the it was more than a stomach bug, but Fuyuko wanted to wait for Kakuzu to come back before she confirmed her suspicions.

At nearly a week after when Kakuzu was due back, Fuyuko decided she couldn't wait any longer to see a doctor, just in case she was wrong and she in fact seriously ill. But her worries were for nought.

Pregnant.

At least six weeks.

Fuyuko couldn't wait for Kakuzu to come home, to tell him the good news. They were going to be a family. They could weather whatever punishment Kakuzu would be given and could start their futures together. They would get married. Get a house. She would have their baby, and it would be the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

Kakuzu was stood in front of his village leader, Himura, waiting for the elder to acknowledge him. The other elders in the room simply glared at Kakuzu, no speaking and not addressing him in any other manner. On his way to the Head's house, Kakuzu noticed not a single shinobi looked at him, not even those he had worked with on a regular basis. He heard the whispers that sparked at his reappearance in the village. How he was a disgrace, how his failure would lead to the prevention of Taki every becoming a large, noble, village.

Once inside the Head's house Kakuzu was surrounded by some of the other jonin that were in the village. He was escorted to the Head's desk. Where he was held by the upper arm while he waited for his debriefing and punishment. Kakuzu knew that his punishment wouldn't be a simple suspension based on the reaction of everyone he's seen.

A few minutes later Elder Himura ceased with his paperwork to finally look at Kakuzu. Himura was an older man, but one that was clearly hardened by the era of the warring clans, with scars ravaging his face, and one arm nearly worn down to a stump by unknown injuries, Kakuzu knew that Himura would show leniency towards himself. The two other elder, Taka and Shima, were just as war weary and unsympathetic towards the kin-jutsu user.

"Jonin Kakuzu of the Earth Grudge Fear. You are here to debrief about your _failed_ mission to assassinate the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, your objective was to kill him before he was able to begin negotiations with the ambassador for the Akimichi clan. We are now hearing that the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans are all aligning themselves with Konoha. Do you understand what your _failure_ has cost us, Jonin Kakuzu?" Elder Himura stated as he glared at Kakuzu from over his folded hands.

"I understand sir. But Senju was just too strong for a single shinobi to take, no matter their specialist skills. If I had…"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! NO 'IF'S! NO 'BUTS'!" Himura exploded, leaping to his feet. "Your failure has cost this village it's only chance at expanding into other nations! Your defeat will mean that other clans will flock to Konoha seeking protection from the Senju. You have sentenced Takigakure to inadequacy Jonin Kakuzu. By all rights I should have you executed, or even have anyone closely associated with you sentenced to death." At this Kakuzu jolted, fearing for Fuyuko. "However, I felt that those were too lenient of a punishment. So, I am sentencing you to imprisonment. You will serve a minimum of five years for your failing, you will have no contact with the outside world, you will be branded for your crimes against the Village, and your chakra will be suppressed for the entirety of your imprisonment. Upon release you will be entered into my elite rank, complete with subservient seal." With the sentencing Elder Himura leant forward.

"Do not mistake this for a kindness Jonin Kakuzu. You will work everyday you are jailed, you will not be paid, you will not receive medical attention, you will be fed enough to keep you alive and no more, your water will be rationed and at no time will you be alone. I will see to it personally that you are reminded of your failings. I am aware of your little chit." Once more Kakuzu felt a cold dread roll down his spine. "I will tell you of how she will grieve for you, and then how she will move on with her life, without you. And you will have to live with the agony of knowing that it was your actions that pushed her away. And you'd be pleased to know. You're about to be a father." Himura then signalled with his hands. "Take him away."

Kakuzu raged against his captors, screaming in blind fury as they took him to be locked away. Without the chance to take in the sudden news the Elder had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years is a long time to not talk to anyone. Kakuzu had nearly forgotten what his voice sounded like, for he had long been told as to not talk back to the guards when they gave him instructions, which translated into not talking at all. If he had to say when the worst moment of his imprisonment was, it would have been at about eight months in. Elder Himura had come for a visit, with a smug grin covering his face, Kakuzu had just received his tattoos earlier that day, without the ability to receive proper care for the markings Kakuzu knew that his wrists and arms would ache for weeks to come. But the look on the Elder's face was enough to make Kakuzu forget all about his pain and replace it with dread.

"Congratulations Ex-jonin Kakuzu. Your child was born today. A healthy baby boy. Though his mother was reluctant to part with him for even a moment, I would say that he is the mirror image of you. I wonder, if he would take to the Earth Grudge Fear with the same ease that you did?" Kakuzu roared and slammed against the bars of his cell. "I am unaware of his name. I'll be sure to inform you once I have been made aware of it." And with that Elder Himura left. With Kakuzu, already showing signs of malnutrition, screaming, demanding answers.

* * *

"Ex-jonin Kakuzu, I have good news, I have finally discovered the name of your child. His mother deigned to name him 'Kazuki', using the kanji for 'one' and 'hope'. According to my Elite, she takes her son to a cave everyday since she has been cleared to walk about. I wonder. Is she still waiting for you?" Himura sneered at the kin-jutsu user.

After a year of imprisonment Kakuzu was looking worse for wear, his hair had now grown past his shoulders and was beginning to journey down his back. His ribs were once more showing under his skin, and his sepia skin had paled and taken on a grey undertone. What hadn't diminished was the heat in Kakuzu's glare, or the snap of his teeth when Himura got too close.

The elder laughed at Kakuzu's anger.

"Now now Kakuzu. That's no way for a new father to behave, you have to be a good role model for your son, what would your little chit think."

Once more Himura left Kakuzu to rage in his cell, cursing the name of the elder as he went.

* * *

At the half-way mark of his sentence Kakuzu had given up talking or even responding to anyone or anything. He simply followed his routine. He got up, ate his gruel, and spent the day out in the rock field, breaking the rocks to expose the ores inside them that could be used by the blacksmiths. Once the sun began to set Kakuzu would return to his cell. The only thing keeping Kakuzu sane was the thought of being released, counting down the days until he would see his dear Fuyuko once more. He imagined what their son looked like, he had to be nearly two now.

Elder Himura made a point of visiting at lease once a month. When he came by the Elder always dropped hints as to what his child was like, how Fuyuko was doing. The closest Kakuzu got to reacting to anything was when the Elder suggested that he was having some of his Elite force stay with Fuyuko, in an intimate manner. It was only the knowledge that Fuyuko wouldn't betray him like that, that stopped Kakuzu from reaching out and strangling the Village Head.

But his days continued on in their monotonous tone. With Kakuzu dreaming of the day he could be reunited with his love.

* * *

Fuyuko hadn't seen Kakuzu in nearly four years. She wished she had had the precognition to tell Kakuzu to not go on that mission. She wished that he had been able to visit her before he had to go to see Elder Himura. But most of all she wished that he got the chance to meet their son.

Kazuki was now a boisterous three-nearly-four-year-old, all tan skin and knobbly knees. His eyes were the same piercing green that Fuyuko had known could have only come from Kakuzu. His russet hair was entirely her own. Kazuki had asked about his father only once since he learnt to talk, and Fuyuko tried her best to answer as to why his father wasn't around.

Fuyuko feared that telling Kazuki too much about Kakuzu would either sway her son into wishing to be a shinobi and leaving her, or he would end up hating Kakuzu before they ever got the chance to meet. But it seemed that Kazuki was happy enough staying with his mother, and playing shinobi the same as any of the children of the Village.

And everyday Fuyuko took Kazuki to the cave that she would wait for Kakuzu at, and she would teach him how to survive without shinobi means. She began to teach him how to fish, or how to start a fire. For Fuyuko was all too aware of how easily she could be taken from her son, leaving him without anyone to look after him.

Fuyuko watched her son play by the side river that Kakuzu and her met. Wishing that Kakuzu was there to see Kazuki. Hoping that wherever he was, that he was alive.

As the pair began to leave the cave, Fuyuko placed something behind a secure rock, leaving it to be found on a later day.

* * *

Kakuzu had been keeping track of his time in jail. Using the angles of the sun and stars to judge the time of year, and knew that he was reaching the end of his five years. Himura had been visiting less and less over the last few months. Kakuzu was unsure whether that was a blessing or a curse. He could only assume that this meant the Elder was planning something, but Kakuzu tried to ignore the growing dread in his stomach about his upcoming release.

His guards seemed to know something, if the side-eye and smirks they gave him meant anything. His work load was increased, to an almost unhuman level. The only benefit Kakuzu could find to his whole imprisonment was that Kakuzu was likely never to be as physically strong as he was currently.

The last days of his confinement were the worst. He could practically taste his freedom. Kakuzu knew that the first thing he would do once he was released would be to rush to the side of his beloved Fuyuko. He would marry her, like had always planned, he would get to know his son. They would be a family. They would leave Taki, screw Himura, they would leave the ninja world behind.

The last day was finally upon him. His guards didn't escort him the rock field. Instead Kakuzu was taking to Elder Himura's home. Said man was standing smugly at the front of his house. The gleam in his eyes made Kakuzu uncomfortable, like the elder knew a secret, one that Kakuzu knew he'd be better off never knowing. The two other elders joined Himura in front of his house, as the Village Head addressed Kakuzu.

"Ex-jonin Kakuzu. Congratulations. Today marks the last day of you sentence. As of tomorrow morning, you will be a free man. You will be given twenty-four hours to do with as you will before you will be brought back to being your training to join my elite. As a reminder of your time in jail, I decided to give you a present. Tenshi, go get ex-jonin Kakuzu his gift." A shinobi from somewhere beyond Kakuzu's vision disappeared. When he came back, Kakuzu knew that his dread had been for a reason.

Placed before him was a shape, indistinguishable under its sheet, but clearly not moving. Kakuzu could feel his limbs shaking as he reached to lift the cover. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see what horror would face him, the first thing he would truly see after five years would be something that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

He was right.

Under the cover was Fuyuko, and who could only assume was Kazuki. Their bodies were mutilated, nearly beyond recognition. Fuyuko's eye reflected her horror. Kakuzu couldn't imagine what was the last thing she saw. He could only pray that she didn't see their son killed. That she died believing that the child she had raised by herself was still alive somewhere.

His son. His little boy. The child he never got to meet. They shared the same eyes, but Kakuzu would never be able to not see the fear that would forever remain in his lifeless eyes.

He knelt to be nearer to his love and child. His fingers brushed through two sets of russet hair, feeling the silkiness he was used to.

The ex-prisoner placed his hand on Fuyuko's face, resting it on her cheek.

Cold.

Kakuzu could feel his stomach drop.

All of his dreams vanished before his eyes. Everything keeping him sane for five-years of isolation was ripped out from under him in one swift moment.

There was nothing left.

Except rage.

Rage coursed through Kakuzu as he looked down at the desecrated remains of his only family.

His whole-body trembling as he felt the chakra suppressors release.

Kakuzu couldn't contain himself as he heard Himura laugh.

"Congratulations ex-jonin Kakuzu. You are a widower. And you get the great pleasure of burying your only child." Himura snarked, not realising that Kakuzu wasn't listening to the elder boast in his own, twisted way. He didn't notice the way that his shinobi had been rendered incapacitated under the pure crushing power of killing intent.

The other elders seemed to catch on to their impending doom, and tried to get Himura's attention. But the Village Head was ignorant of his coming demise.

"You took _everything,_ from me. You took EVERYTHING!" Kakuzu rose to his feet, black threads escaping from between his stitches. Without raising his hand a swarm of threads attacked the elders. Once they were bound Kakuzu walked over to them, never removing his eyes from his massacred family. "You took my heart from me, it's only fair I take yours from you." Kakuzu growled, finally moving his eyes away from his love and their child.

When the Taki shinobi came back to their senses the three elders were dead, their chests ripped open and their hearts forcibly removed. The Village Heads house was in flames. And the spot where there had been bodies was now clear, and their prisoner was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Kakuzu was numb as he arrived at his destination. In his arms were the cold remains of his only family. Their lifeless bodies mocking the future he had once dreamed of. His son. The one that Fuyuko named in the hope of his return. Kazuki. A child in all ways. So horrifically taken from him.

Fuyuko, who would now forever remain twenty-seven, whose last moments were spent unknowing about the state of her only child and imprisoned love.

Kakuzu collapsed as he let loose a wailing cry. Clutching the bodies to him.

The area of his mourning as beyond the walls of Takigakure, far beyond anywhere where a patrol may come across him. The trees provided the perfect alcove for Kakuzu's cries to echo back on him, creating a sympathy of pain and sorrow. And just on the edge of the clearing was a small rock formation, not enough to be a full cave system but enough to provide shelter.

Kakuzu had come across this place long before this moment. He knew that it was rarely frequented if ever, and it would be the perfect place for him to mourn in. It would also be the perfect place for him to lay his loved ones to rest. Away from the world, untouched by the horrors that would await Kakuzu.

Once his breathing settled Kakuzu placed on last kiss on the forehead of Fuyuko, and the first, last, and only kiss on the forehead of Kazuki. He then set about to creating their final resting place.

* * *

For nearly six and a half decades Kakuzu continued to wander the planet. He horded his possessions, dogged by the memories of his days as a youth, constantly hungry and with nothing to his name. His only expenditure was unknown to his unsavoury comrades. Sasori had been the closest to finding the truth, before his unfortunate demise, surmising that it must have been something to do with Kakuzu's family history, only none of the Akatsuki knew that Kakuzu had been an orphan for near his whole life.

Now Sasori was gone, and his hypothesis into Kakuzu's life went with him. Deidara had been lost to them as well.

Kakuzu wasn't overly fond of any of the other members of the Akatsuki. They weren't his family, and has no want or need to get close to any of them, but it still hurt, somewhere deep inside of him that was inspired by Fuyuko long ago.

And somehow Kakuzu knew that he wasn't long for this world either. He didn't know if the thought pleased him, or terrified him.

To help prepare him for the oncoming storm Kakuzu went to the only place he knew that would help him get his thoughts together. Leaving Hidan behind, not that the loudmouth minded, Kakuzu went to a forest clearing just beyond the borders of Fire country, but out of the way any patrols that might have been sent from either Taki or Konoha.

The cave was still as Kakuzu had left it, a peaceful area untouched by war and destruction.

Inside the cave, out of view of any passers-by, were two tombs. They had changed over time since Kakuzu had first created them. Going from a simple stone bed, to an intricately carved marble tomb. There were carvings of two faces, one above each tomb, one of a child, a boy not even a decade old, and a woman, not a striking beauty, but carved in such a way as to show that she was dearly loved.

Around the tombs were gifts, things that Kakuzu had come across in his travels, gifts he thought that Fuyuko would have appreciated, or small things that he would have hoped to give to Kazuki as he grew up into being a man.

All of his unspent wealth was here, in this place, given to two people who could never, and would never, enjoy it. Every ryo earnt was saved, every bounty went into giving his lost family the joys in life that they had been so cruelly denied in death.

Kakuzu picked up a favourite offering of his. A crystal flower. A beautifully crafted branch of morning glories. A bittersweet reminder of their brief time spent together. It had cost him a small fortune, but in the end it had been worth it, an eternal representation of their life, however short theirs together may have been.

So Kakuzu mediated in the silent presence of his lover and his child. Contemplating what his next steps would be, the feeling that his end was near hadn't left him. Kakuzu deeply hoped that his feeling was true. He was so tired of it all.

He knew that he could never take his own life. Fuyuko would have never have forgiven him. So Kakuzu knew he had to die in a battle, as old age was never coming for him. But if he was to die in battle, then he would want to go out with a fight, he would not have endured all that he had just to give up to the first person who he came across.

No.

Kakuzu would fight. But he knew that what was coming up would be his final battles.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the mutilated corpse of his enemy. The battle had been long and arduous. And Kakashi had at several moments thought that he would die. But Kakashi had been able to avenge his friend, and rid the world of its oldest shinobi.

And Kakashi didn't know what to do about it.

He had taken the body back to Konoha, for inspection purposes. And they had contacted Taki about the death of their longest standing missing-nin.

But Kakashi wished that they had had the chance to look into his mind, to see what made him the man who he had become.

* * *

Kakuzu was pissed. He was fucking furious. This was not what he was promised. This was not the world that he should have been aware of. It was that same fucking, messed-up, world that he had left behind. And there was still a stupid war.

And even worse he wasn't in control of himself this time.

Despite it all Kakuzu was actually glad when one of his hearts was destroyed by some Konoha chit he didn't know. Even seeing the original team that helped kill him the first time just helped Kakuzu feel as though he would finally get the chance to rest.

And then he the compulsion being lifted. And Kakuzu felt himself drift away once more.

* * *

It was white.

It would be blinding if it wasn't so pleasant.

There wasn't much to see, in fact there wasn't anything at all.

Kakuzu knew that he was finally dead. There wasn't any other possibility for where he was. He just wanted know where Fuyuko was, he had endured all of his life just so that he could be reunited with his lost love. He could feel his frustration rising at the thought of all his life, his struggles, having been for nought.

"Kakuzu." A voice called. Said man turned, and there she was. Fuyuko, standing in the dress he bought her for his proposal. Smiling at him, with a gentle gaze. "My love. I've been waiting." He moved towards he, he could feel his hearts pounding with anxiety with each step he took towards her. "I've missed you. My brave shinobi." He embraced her, taking in all that she was, feeling her warmth against him. "I've been watching. I know what you've been through. And I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never wanted you to suffer like you did."

Fuyuko leant into his embrace, enjoying it just as much as he did. While time had no meaning in the Pure Lands, Fuyuko knew that it had been a long time since she had last seen Kakuzu.

"I have a surprise for you." Fuyuko looked up at Kakuzu, her amber eyes sparking in delight. Kakuzu felt his chest tighten as he guessed what it was that Fuyuko wanted to show him. "Kazuki! Come here my love. I've got someone I want you to meet."

In the distance a small figure appeared. And Kakuzu knew that it wasn't the light that was blurring his vision. A child ran closer, a small figure, with sepia skin, and russet hair, with emerald eyes shining. He didn't show any signs of the malnutrition that Kakuzu had suffered at the same age. In fact, Kazuki showed all the signs of having been a happy, healthy, boy before his murder.

"Kazuki. I want you to meet someone. Kakuzu, meet your son. Kazuki, meet your father. He's been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"Hi Otou-san." Kazuki chirped, leaping forward to hug the tall man. "Kaa-chan has told me all about you. She told me that you were the strongest ninja ever. And when the bad men took us, Kaa-chan told me that you make sure that they would pay. And sometimes I get new toys, and Kaa-chan said that they're from you." Kazuki then presented Kakuzu looked down to see a set of blunted kunai, ones that he distinctly remembered buying for the child, and had purposely set on a marble tomb.

"I've loved your gifts, my love." Fuyuko said, taking Kakuzu's gaze away from the boy. "I have a favourite." She then presented him with another familiar shape, a crystal flower. With blossoming blue head, and elegant twisting branches. "I love you."

"I'll love you always." Kakuzu finally managed to reply, taking in all that had happened.

"I'll love you until the end of forever." Fuyuko responded, kissing Kakuzu for the first time in seventy years. "I promise."


End file.
